


Warmth

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Mpreg, feel free to scold me, i just thought he would be fecking adorable, pregnant!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Yamaguchi is pregnant and he and Tsukishima pick a name for their baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tsukkiyama fic. Please be nice. The title is kinda lame. I'm open to suggestions. It's also really short cause I wrote it in the middle of class. Lol

Yamaguchi stared at his body in the mirror. He had always hated the fact that he was never as fit as the rest of the other guys he knew. He was always the slightest bit overweight, no matter what he did.

But now, he stared at his body with new and adoring eyes. The slight fat he had was now was a lot bigger and he was glowing. He rested a hand over his stomach and smiled softly. He was carrying the life of his baby in his belly. He never thought he would get pregnant. Especially with Tsukishima by his side.  

“Wonder what we’re naming you.” He murmured to himself and walked downstairs.

Tsukishima was lying on the couch, eyes glued on the screen. He casted a glance at Yamaguchi and raised the blanket in  silent invitation. Yamaguchi joined him, back pressed to his husband’s chest. He sighed as Tsukishima wrapped an arm around his waist and rubbed his belly softly.

“Tsukki.” He murmured. “We should start thinking about baby names.”

Tsukishima grunted but said nothing.

“Tsukki.” He whined. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“It’s late, ‘Dashi.”

Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima’s shirt until the blond sighed and gave in. Yamaguchi grinned and started to spew off baby names for their boy. Currently they were calling him Kiti because Kuroo was one of the first people to know and he decided a good nickname for the baby would be Kiti. Tsukishima was against it but gave in when Yamaguchi had grinned widely at Kuroo’s idiocy.

“Let’s just name him Kiti.” Tsukishima mumbled half asleep.

Yamaguchi pouted at him. “We can’t name him Kiti, Tsukki.” He huffed. “Be serious. Please.”

Tsukishima snorted and slid a hand under Yamaguchi’s shirt. “Okay. Keep listing them and we’ll pick three and then choose.”

“I have quite a few names picked out.” Yamaguchi muttered, face red. “You pick three and then we decide together.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima mumbled, hand rubbing Yamaguchi’s stomach softly.

Yamaguchi continued saying names and Tsukishima picked three at last, even is he was changing his options more times than not. They discussed the names for a while and came up with Ichiro.

“Yamaguchi - Tsukishima Ichiro.” Yamaguchi said quietly. “It’s quite a mouthful.” He giggled.

“Your name is a lot longer so you can’t talk.” Tsukishima said solemnly.

“Because I married you. Your name’s a mouthful.” Yamaguchi turned slowly. Facing his husband who had a look on his face Yamaguchi knew too well. He reached up and stroked Tsukishima’s cheek. “We’re not doing anything. You heard Araki-sensei.”

Tsukishima pouted which was unusual for him. “But you look so pretty like this.” He murmured.

“Weren’t you half asleep earlier?”

“Well, yes. But you were talking and we chose our baby’s name. I’m not sleepy anymore.” Some other areas were awake as well. “Thanks to you.”

If it was months ago, Yamaguchi would have blushed from head to toe. But now he only gave Tsukishima a blank look and said flatly, “It’s your fault. Deal with it yourself.” He got up and waddled upstairs while Tsukishima glares at his retreating back.

Yamaguchi lied on the bed and after a while, a flushed Tsukishima walked in. He lied next to Yamaguchi with a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around the other.

“Good?” Yamaguchi muttered.

“Good.” He mumbled back.

Yamaguchi smiled and kissed him. “I love you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima smiled, not as wide as the other but warmer. “I love you, ‘Dashi.” Not a minute after he was asleep, head on Yamaguchi's chest and hand over his large belly.

Yamaguchi smiled. He was as happy as he could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a second part but it all depends on the reactions and what not :)


End file.
